


Take Me Down

by Farasha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rival Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: JJ and Yuri's rivalry hasn't cooled - if anything, it's gotten worse. A smartass comment in the locker room finally snaps Yuri's temper. Who knew JJ was into getting hit in the face? Not JJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original kinkmeme prompt and fill can be found here: https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=115569#cmt115569

JJ was riding high on an energetic interview after walking away with GPF gold. It had taken years, and it sure as hell hadn't been easy, but he was on top again, and he had a feeling this was his year at Worlds.

The locker room was mostly cleared out by the time JJ finished in the showers, pulled on a pair of worn, loose track pants and left the showers rubbing a towel over his hair. He'd been swamped by press, asking him what it was like to be the first skater in four years to break the Katsuki-Plisetsky stranglehold on international gold. Thankfully, none of them had mentioned that Katsuki had retired two years ago. 

JJ didn't mind losing to Katsuki. Their styles on the ice were totally different, and JJ want nineteen anymore. He knew Katsuki was better than him in a lot of ways. He'd never managed jumps like JJ, but when he skated it went right to the heart.

No, it was losing to Plisetsky at the Final and at Worlds that made him want to rub his gold medal in the little jerk's face as soon as he saw him by the lockers with a stony expression. His costume was half unzipped in the front, and it looked like he'd stopped while taking it off.

JJ should have probably known better than to needle Plisetsky, if only because he looked like he might rip someone's throat out with his teeth on a good day, but his reactions were too good. The fire in those pretty green eyes had to be seen to be believed. He came closer, leaning up on the lockers.

"What's the matter princess, are you still pissed you lost? It's not like I can help perfection."

He didn't expect Plisetsky to snarl something in Russian, whirl around, and land an open-palmed slap right across JJ's cheekbone.

His head snapped to the side. An involuntary sound fell from his lips, a gasp or a groan he wasn't sure. The bright shock of pain slid along his nerves and down to his groin. There was no hiding an erection in track pants. The only upside was that Plisetsky looked about as dumbfounded as he felt.

"You're kidding me," he said. "Is that why you're such a dick, because you want to get smacked around?"

JJ never had learned to keep his mouth shut. "News to me too, kitten. Believe me."

Plisetsky hit him again, across the other cheek this time, and the noise JJ made now was definitely a groan.

"Shit, you're really into that." Something interested had crept into Plisetsky's voice. JJ licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, at the look of detached curiosity on his face.

JJ didn't often run into a situation where he didn't know how to respond. Confidence was something that mostly came easy, barring a few pretty memorable moments of self-doubt. Right now, with his cheeks burning from the impact of his biggest rival's hand and his dick tenting his pants, seemed to be one of those moments.

"Should have known you'd go for me sooner or later," JJ said, trying to bluff his way through. "I'm going to go take selfies with my gold medal for my adoring fans-"

Yuri cut him off with a sharp, barking laugh. "No you're not. You're going to go jerk off while you're thinking about me slapping you. It's pathetic how fast you popped a boner over that. You've been waiting for someone to get tired of your shit and put you in your place."

JJ swallowed, speechless again. Yuri stepped closer while he spoke. He was still shorter than JJ by a couple inches, but he'd grown in the off season, and now he could look JJ in the eye without having to look up.

"I'm going to go," he said, and knew he wouldn't as soon as he said it.

Yuri's hand moved fast. JJ flinched ahead of the strike, but Yuri pulled it, patting him on the cheek where he'd struck before with a smirk on his lips.

"If you think you can't take it," he taunted.

Fuck, Yuri knew how to play him like a fiddle. Just like he knew how to push Yuri's buttons, to be fair. He had started this.

"Don't hold back on me now, princess."

"You fucking perv," Yuri said, but he sounded more admiring than anything. "Get down there and get your dick out. If you were going to think about me, I might as well get to watch."

It was embarrassing how fast JJ's knees hit the floor. He winced - he'd feel it when he jumped tomorrow. Yuri was watching him with that same detached expression, but as JJ slowly dragged the waistband of his track pants down, exposing the line of hair from his navel down to his dick, interest sparked in the back of Yuri's green eyes. He looked so intense. JJ felt a lot like they were both flying by the seat of their pants here, but having Yuri look at him like that was like winning all over again. Normally Yuri didn't deign to recognize he existed except to snarl at him.

"Hurry it up, it's not a strip tease," Yuri snapped.

JJ jerked the waistband down, tucking it under his balls. He was all the way hard, not just halfway like he'd been when Yuri first slapped him. He'd wonder later what it said that Yuri telling him he was pathetic was almost better than Yuri slapping him.

"Like what you see?" JJ grabbed his dick and stroked, from the base all the way up to the tip then back down, watching how Yuri couldn't seem to tear his gaze away.

At least, not until he looked up and saw how smug JJ was. He hit JJ for real this time, another stinging blow that sent JJ's pulse racing and made his dick jerk in the circle of his fist. Yuri backhanded him with the motion of the first blow. JJ let it knock his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Yuri's face.

Yuri was red across his cheeks and down his neck. The blush went down to his collarbones - JJ could see it where Yuri's costume hung unzipped. He didn't look detached anymore, his gaze going from JJ's hand moving over his dick to his face.

JJ leaned into it when Yuri reached out and grabbed his hair. The fingers of his other hand trailed over JJ's cheekbones. Even the gentle touch stung, but Yuri didn't intend to be gentle. That much was plain by how he dug his thumb into the reddest part of JJ's cheek, making him hiss.

Yuri looked down at JJ like he was the royalty here and JJ was the peasant who wasn't worth scraping off his boot. JJ couldn't even tell if he was hard behind the dance belt. It made his skin feel hotter, made him slow the motion of his hand, wanting to draw this out as long as Yuri would let him.

Yuri noticed, his gaze sharpening. "What, are you trying to take your time with it?"

"Figure you'll come around eventually," JJ grunted, relaxing into the grip Yuri had on his hair until the pull stung his scalp.

"Tch. You think I want that near me? I don't know where it's been. Look at you. You're so fucking desperate you'll jerk off right here in the locker room where anyone could walk in on you. I bet you'd stick it in whoever asked."

"Oh fuck," JJ gasped, his hand tightening around his dick. Yuri's words hit him like piercing swords running him through. Plenty of people had turned him down, but all of them gently. Yuri was the first one who got mean about it, and JJ didn't know what it meant that he liked it. Fucking loved it, just as much or more as he loved Yuri hitting him in the face.

Yuri yanked at his hair, forcing his head back. "You're so pathetic."

"You're the one watching." JJ couldn't keep the breathlessness out of his voice, but he did try to muster up the taunting smirk that made Yuri spit insults at him.

Yuri's fingers tightened on his face until they were digging into his jaw. "I'm not the one who can't admit what he likes. Slutty and on your knees is a good look for you. But I'm done getting you off for free. If you want something you'll have to ask for it."

A moan punched its way out of JJ's dry throat. Yuri's fingers were tight enough on his face that they might bruise, but it wasn't enough. He needed that sharp burst of pain again.

"Do it. Hit me again. You know you've wanted to for years." JJ's hand worked faster - it would have been too dry to get him off if he was just lying in his bed jerking off, but with Yuri's eyes on him, with Yuri sneering at him like he didn't even matter, he could feel the orgasm building in his gut.

Yuri slapped him hard. JJ felt it across his mouth, his lip pressing into his teeth, and wondered if Yuri would slap him bloody.

"Ask nicely next time." Yuri's eyes were so intense, burning with triumph. JJ didn't need to see his dick to know he was into this as much as JJ was, just based on that look. JJ wondered if he'd thought before about having JJ on his knees.

"You want a piece of this," JJ said, pushing the smugness back into his voice. "Otherwise you wouldn't keep staring."

"I don't let arrogant dickbags fuck me. But I don't think that's what you want, anyway." Yuri tapped his cheek again, the fucking tease.

"Oh yeah?" JJ panted, his hand flying over his dick. Fuck, he was so close. He just needed it again.

"Nah. I think you want to be the one getting fucked. You know you need to get put back in your place." Yuri leaned closer. JJ could smell him, still sweaty from his performance. "You want me to bend you over and fuck you until you _cry_."

"Hit me, Yuri." JJ didn't care what he looked like. Yuri made him so hot and he was right on the edge of coming.

"Not nice enough. Use your fucking manners, Leroy."

"Please. Please hit me."

Yuri hit him twice, the one-two of a slap followed by a backhand. JJ doubled over with a groan that felt like it would scrape his throat raw, Yuri's grip in his hair the only thing holding him up as his hips convulsed and he came on the locker room floor. It felt like it went on forever, pulsing through him as he kept his hand moving, wringing out the last drop and sending shivering aftershocks all through him.

Yuri let him go and stepped back. JJ stared up at him, trying to figure out the look on his face. Was he really turned on? Disgusted? He knew Yuri better than to think he was completely unaffected.

Before JJ could get the breath to snap off another comment that would be sure to set Yuri off again, Yuri held out the hand he'd used, the palm reddened from the impact on JJ's face. His green eyes glittered with something like anticipation.

"Were you raised by wolves or do you know how to thank someone?"

JJ leaned in and kissed the palm of his hand. He heard Yuri's sharp intake of breath and wondered if that's what he'd expected. Probably not. JJ looked up at him. His face stung and throbbed. He'd probably have bruises, or at least red marks. His parents were going to kill him; he had press all week.

"Thank you," he said, quieter and more sincere than he'd meant it to come out.

Yuri turned a fascinatingly attractive shade of red. "Whatever. Clean up after yourself, nobody wants to step in your jizz."

He grabbed a towel and stalked off to the showers, his shoulders set. After a moment, JJ realized it had been his towel.

JJ slowly pulled up his track pants, his limbs feeling a little clumsy - heavy, like he'd just woken up. Paper towels took care of his mess. He tugged on his shirt and grabbed his bag and his skates. He passed the mirror on the way out and paused. His hair was disheveled where Yuri had pulled it. His mouth was a little swollen, his cheeks slapped red. He had a bright, wild-eyed look to him that he didn't remember seeing on himself before.

Maybe next time Yuri beat him, JJ would let him make good on that threat to bend him over. Maybe Yuri would even do it if he asked nicely enough.

JJ waited until he heard a strained gasp from the showers and grinned. He knew Yuri couldn't resist him.

He left the locker room whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At World's, it's winner takes it all, and Yuri is the one holding gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a (late) fic for Day 4 of NSFW Yurio Week, for the Size Kink/Size Queen theme!

The lights on the top of the podium were always the brightest - or maybe they just looked that way, between the thousands of flashbulbs and the blinding spots they hit it with. Yuri held up his gold medal for the camera and smiled, sharp-edged and a little gloating. Otabek had missed Worlds with a stress fracture, so Yuri had Chulanont on his right with silver. To Yuri's utter lack of surprise, he had a selfie stick out on the podium and was trying to set up the best angle to get himself, the silver medal, and the crowd all in the shot at the same time.

JJ was on Yuri's left with bronze, and he didn't look happy about it. His gracious, for-the-camera smile was pinched around the edges. Yuri would never have noticed if they hadn't actually been something like friends, now.

He had the weirdest way of making friends. First Otabek, swooping in on a motorcycle to rescue him from rabid fans, and then JJ, jerking off to Yuri slapping him in a locker room. Yuri wasn't really complaining, because it meant he had people he could gripe with about Yakov's coaching and Victor's dumb choreography and the way Victor's pet pig kept bringing shitty skaters into their rink and somehow transforming them into medalists.

JJ had listened to him complain about _Summer_ for half the season, and now he'd beaten him with the program he'd bitched about at length while half-dressed and bandaging his toes. Yuri figured that had to sting.

They had unfinished business, though, so Yuri wasn't going to do what was probably the kindest thing and leave him alone to wallow. He stepped down from the podium carefully, the gold medal winking on his chest, and caught JJ's arm before he could skate away to the locker room to hide from the press.

"I'm in 417," he said, slipping the extra keycard to his room into JJ's jacket pocket. "Unless you're going to back out."

"You know I never back out," JJ said, his smile losing some of the brittle edge. Yuri didn't think he had anything to be upset about, except maybe his quad lutz. Stepping out of the landing was a mistake anyone could make, either in practice or at competition, but it always stung more when it happened like this. Chulanont beat him by only a handful of points, and if he'd gotten full marks for the lutz, he might have been standing one step higher.

The fact that anyone could have made that mistake didn't help when it was a reporter saying it to you over microphone with an earnest expression that only masked how thirsty they all were for blood. Say anything about your scoring other than talking about how hard you were going to work next time, and you were either arrogant or a sore loser. So Yuri sat next to JJ at the press conference and listened with a non-expression on his face as the kid in the press badge asked what JJ thought would have happened if he landed the lutz clean.

"My score would have been higher," he said, with his usual megawatt grin. "That's how it works right?"

Yuri listened to the crowd laugh, remembering when he'd sat beside JJ at these things in previous years. He'd calmed down some. Yuri had too; he remembered being fifteen and yelling at everything. He kept his temper better these days, and JJ had laid off the dumb hand signs. Most of the time, Yuri added with a mental sigh, as JJ flashed his Js with a flirty wink after another reporter asked if he was single.

"You looked good out there," was all JJ said to him in the locker room. Granted, they were surrounded by other skaters, but it was still more professional than Yuri expected.

"Of course I was," Yuri said, because calmed down or not, this was still JJ and he was still the Russian fucking Tiger. And since he was kind of an asshole, he said, "the lutz needs work."

"We can't all be perfect little ice fairies, Plisetsky." JJ had his back to Yuri, struggling out of one sleeve of his costume, and Yuri couldn't see his face. Four years ago, he would have exploded. Now, he didn't think he should push the sore spot.

Something to avoid upstairs later.

Yuri waited to shower until he was back in his hotel room, and then he took his time, the water turned up hot enough that Yuri hissed through his teeth when he stepped into it. The hotel shampoo was passable, and didn't smell like flowers. Yuri spent a long stretch of time letting the water pound into his scalp to rinse it back out again, swaying on the balls of his feet. His fingertips were wrinkled when he stepped back out again, and he felt like the sweat of competition had been steamed off of him.

He had to shave now, which was a pain in the ass, and he wanted to do it before JJ got there. About a year ago, Yuri had ranted in Victor's presence about his face being itchy and razors being annoying, and a couple days later a shaving kit had appeared magically in his locker. Victor was good for that kind of thing. Yuri had fancy shaving cream now, and aftershave that made him smell nice. 

He wondered what JJ would show up in, whether he had stopped to shower or spent this whole time trying to escape the press. After gold at the Final, this would seem like a slip, and he was twenty-three. Once you weren't a teenager anymore, they started talking about retirement like it was right around the corner.

Yuri only realized when he was digging through his suitcase for a clean pair of sweatpants that he was acting like he gave a shit what JJ saw him in. He pulled on the ones in his hand and sat on the bed, scowling at his phone and waiting for the door to open.

JJ hadn't even said he was coming for sure. Yuri could end up looking like an idiot, freshly showered and shaved, scrolling through his Instagram until it got late enough that he could be sure JJ wasn't coming. At least he didn't share the room with anyone. Yakov had stopped trying to make him room with the junior skaters when he'd made a couple of them cry. It wasn't his fault they couldn't take criticism, but it did win him the privilege of being stood up in private.

He heard the sound of a keycard in the reader, and the door handle turned, the latch catching loudly on the frame, breaking the silence of the hotel room. Yuri stood up from the bed, waiting.

JJ had showered. His hair was damp, sticking up like he'd been running his hands through it in the elevator. Yuri let out a slow breath, silently to keep from being obvious about his relief. He was a little nervous, too, and seeing JJ slowly take his shoes off by the door, a transparent effort to keep from looking at Yuri for another few seconds, made him feel a lot better. 

The locker room had been spontaneous, a surprise melding of things neither one of them had really known they were into. Yuri had thrown himself into that kind of thing before, when he was younger and didn't know any better. He'd been lucky to land with people who did know better, and taught him how shit like this was supposed to work. What they'd done after the Final was _not_ how it was supposed to work.

But it had worked, and Yuri didn't really want to mess with what worked. So here they were again, JJ stuffing his socks into his shoes and Yuri shirtless and barefoot at the foot of the hotel bed.

Yuri licked his lips, trying to figure out where to start. JJ had goaded him, before. He'd been angry the first time he'd slapped JJ across his stupid, smug face.

This probably would have been easier if they'd talked.

"Did you miss me?" JJ asked, flashing a cocky grin at him, one he looked like he'd dredged up from the last of what he could give to maintaining a public persona.

Still, it was an opening, and Yuri took it. 

"You're the one who came crawling back," Yuri said, narrowing his eyes at JJ.

"I think you missed me," JJ said, stepping up to Yuri. The smirk was a taunt.

Yuri didn't take the bait yet. JJ wanted something out of him, and he had the angle on how to do this now. "You can't remember too well, if you forgot that I'm not here to be your personal orgasm machine. Take your clothes off."

JJ stripped his shirt over his head and had his belt off so fast the leather snapped against the belt loops. The sound made Yuri's blood start to beat faster. He'd always liked leather, the way it felt against skin and felt in his hand. It was probably too much for this time, but maybe, if he got this right, JJ would keep coming back for more.

Yuri would have hated that at one point in his life, having to spend so much time around Jean-Jacques fucking Leroy, the only idiot he'd ever known to skate to a song that was named after him. Getting to know him for real in between the Final and Worlds had been an experience, and Yuri could honestly say he wouldn't hate it now. Mostly because JJ was a douche in front of the cameras and a different guy in private, one that Yuri was kind of getting to like.

Here, though, JJ wanted him to be mean. "Clothes means your pants too, shithead. Come on."

JJ let out a long sigh, pulling his pants down and kicking them away. Yuri took it as encouragement. If JJ was relieved, it meant Yuri was doing something right.

When he straightened up, Yuri managed to refrain from licking his lips, but only barely. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since the Final. JJ was _hung_. His dick was fucking magnificent, and Yuri had been thinking about all the ways to get it in his ass ever since that first time. Yuri wasn't the skinny little teenager he'd been when he'd first gotten fucked, but he was still slim enough that the size would be a little challenging.

"Wow, you're still a desperate slut," Yuri said, letting none of those thoughts show to JJ. "Hard already? I haven't even touched you."

"You're hot," JJ said, shrugging.

Yuri stepped up close, until a few inches and body heat were all that separated him. He grabbed a fistful of JJ's hair and pulled his head to the side, watching up close and personal as his ridiculously long lashes swept over his cheeks, his face flushing slowly red as Yuri twisted.

"You're fucking right I am, but that's not why. You're hard because you want me to fuck you so bad you've probably been doing nothing but thinking about it since last year. I've seen you pop boners while we were talking on Skype, you pervert. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

JJ grinned at him, even while his eyelids quivered, trying to stay open. His hands were limp at his sides; he hadn't even tried to touch Yuri. JJ wanted someone to control him even more than Yuri had thought. King JJ, wanting to get on his knees. It was just as mind-blowing this time as it had been the last.

"I thought you just liked looking at my dick." JJ thrust his hips a little, and Yuri had to take a second to process how he thought such a ridiculous, obnoxious thing like wagging his dick at Yuri would even work.

"This?" Yuri asked, grabbing that oversized cock and squeezing. He gripped too tight, tighter than he ever did on his own cock. "Why would I want to look at this? You're lucky I'm even willing to touch it. Did you jack off thinking about me?"

"Yeah," JJ said, breathless, hips squirming as he shifted his weight from the balls to the heels of his feet. Yuri let go when he heard a pained little hitch in JJ's breath. He stepped back, yanking his hand out of JJ's hair.

"Gross," he said. "Did you do it every time we talked?"

"Pretty much." JJ swayed a little on his feet. Yuri wondered if it was him being tired or him genuinely blown away by how hot this was. 

Yuri telegraphed the slap. He pulled back and paused for just a second, enough time that JJ could definitely tell what he was about to do, and then landed it on JJ's cheek, a mild sting on his palm.

JJ moaned, biting his lip to try to hold back the noise. Yuri slapped him again, a little harder, a thrill roaring through him as JJ gasped and let his mouth fall open, his lip a bloodied where he'd bitten it.

"Keep your mouth open so you don't hurt yourself, idiot." Yuri snapped his fingers like he did when he wanted Potya to stop clawing the furniture and pointed at the floor. "Keep your hands off your dick while you're at it. I don't want you to come in five seconds again and be done."

"You got off in the shower after," JJ said, leaning on the bed to help him get down on his knees. Yuri hadn't thought about how sore he'd be after skating, and he hesitated for a second, trying to decide whether he would leave JJ there or make him get on his back on the bed. Either one worked for this.

"It's satisfying to put you back in your place," Yuri said. He grabbed JJ by the chin, fingers digging into his jaw. JJ went wherever Yuri pulled, even when he pushed his thumb and then two of his fingers between JJ's lips. He gagged, his eyes watering, staring at Yuri as he was forced to tilt his head back. The tears made his eyes look bluer. He coughed a little when Yuri pulled his fingers out, staring at the crotch of Yuri's sweatpants.

"You think you get this?" Yuri asked, rubbing his hand over his dick through the fabric. "You think I'm going to let you have this? Maybe I'll just make you jerk off again. You can lick it up afterward; the carpet is clean enough."

JJ made a hoarse sound, his eyes jumping back up to Yuri's face. His attention flicked between Yuri standing over him and the bulge in Yuri's pants. He swallowed a couple of times before he talked again.

"What, are you shy?" he asked, putting on a front that was so paper-thin Yuri snorted before he was even done. "Aren't going to show me yours? What's the matter, Plisetsky, is it too small, like y--"

JJ's sentence turned into a long moan when Yuri's other hand caught him across the opposite side of his face, harder than the other two blows had been. The blush made it a little hard to see, but Yuri was pretty sure there was a mark on his face.

"If it's so small, I guess you won't have a problem taking it, will you?" Yuri pulled his sweatpants down, his cock already poking out of the foreskin. JJ on his knees got him harder than anything else he could remember.

"Don't worry, kitten, I'll make sure this blowjob is pure JJ--"

"If you fucking say JJ style, I'll choke you on it until you pass out," Yuri said, grabbing JJ's hair again. "Stop talking and get your mouth open."

JJ did, sticking his tongue out even, and Yuri didn't wait another second before he pushed into it. JJ stayed lax, his throat spasming a little when Yuri shoved to the back of his mouth. He didn't put up any resistance to Yuri pulling his head down over and over again while Yuri listened to him choke.

It was good. Yuri clenched his teeth to keep from panting aloud as he fucked JJ's face, driving his dick down JJ's throat. His mouth was wet and pliant, absolutely perfect, but Yuri would die before he told him as much.

Eventually yanked JJ off by his hair. Yuri's dick twitched as he watched the thick strands of saliva between JJ's mouth and his dick break and fall back against JJ's chin, making him look even more of a mess than before.

"That's basically just choking and slobbering on my cock. I hope your dick does better than your mouth did, or you'll end up being a fucking disappointment."

JJ was breathing hard now, staring at Yuri the same way he had in the locker room, like Yuri was amazing and put on this earth specifically to torment him.

"Like you could do better," he said finally, which was a weak taunt and they both knew it.

"Get on the bed." Yuri watched him move, the muscles in his back bunching as he crawled across the blankets, rolling over and tucking his hands behind his head like he was waiting for Yuri to return the favor.

If they weren't playing it this way, Yuri would get his mouth on that dick in half a heartbeat. It was thick enough to stretch his jaw, big enough to for him to have to struggle to get it down his throat, and it would make him talk funny for days. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

But they were playing it like this, and Yuri couldn't see a way to go down on JJ without screwing up the mood.

Yuri crawled onto the bed, basking in the way JJ's eyes followed his body as it moved. It was really too bad he'd been such a prick for so much of their early careers. Yuri bet they could have had mind-blowing sex when they were both still young enough to get off four times in a row.

"Maybe you're better at eating ass than sucking dick," he said, kneeling up.

JJ looked like Yuri had punched him, wide-eyed, his breath whooshing out of him in a startled wheeze. He recovered quickly, which Yuri had to admire.

"You want to sit on my face, princess? C'mere, I'll show you a good time."

Yuri slapped him, because it looked good when JJ's head snapped to the side and because it made him moan, deep blue eyes fixed on Yuri's face like JJ had been wandering the desert and Yuri was giving him water.

"Stop talking so much and make yourself useful," he said, then turned around to straddle JJ's face.

He expected JJ to hesitate a little, but he was proven wrong. JJ's broad hands spread the cheeks of his ass and then Yuri was choking on his own spit from the touch of JJ's tongue to his hole.

JJ licked, fingers digging into Yuri's skin as he buried his face between the cheeks of Yuri's ass. Yuri almost wished he could see, except he couldn't keep his eyes open after the first time JJ licked him, pressing the flat of his tongue firmly against his asshole. JJ was better at this than he was at sucking dick, although that could have been a product of Yuri not letting him do much of the work.

Yuri was tempted to make a remark about JJ being good at this because he learned from eating pussy, but he didn't know how far he was allowed to go into JJ's personal life. Instead he bit down on the backs of his knuckles to keep from saying something stupid, like, _Holy fuck JJ_ or anything else that might sound like a compliment. His teeth dug into the skin as JJ started to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside, stopping now and again to lick again. He ate Yuri out like he wanted Yuri to come just like this, sitting on JJ's face, JJ's hands bracing him.

He realized his was making noise, moaning when JJ started to squeeze at his ass while he fucked Yuri with his tongue. A few seconds later his thumbs nudged at either side of Yuri's hole, stretching him open so JJ could push his tongue in deeper.

"Fuck! I guess all that - _ngh_ \- flapping your mouth all the time is good for something," Yuri said, breathless. It was the closest thing to praise that he would give while they were doing this, and it made JJ moan, an obscene sound while he had his tongue up Yuri's ass and his lips pressed to Yuri's hole. It vibrated across Yuri's nerves, and he had to reach down and squeeze his dick, it felt so fucking good.

JJ let his head fall back against the pillows for a second, gasping for air, and then dove right back in like he couldn't get enough of Yuri. He was slowly working Yuri open, fitting his thumbs in beside his tongue now, stretching Yuri's hole. Yuri swiveled his hips, pushing back against it, his eyes half-closed, getting lost in the sensation. Then JJ stopped again, and Yuri cursed, twisting to try and glare over his shoulder. He couldn't manage to contort his body enough to see JJ's face.

"My jaw is cramping," JJ said. His breath was warm against the cheeks of Yuri's ass.

"I'm not done with you yet." Yuri reached behind him and grabbed JJ's hair again, shoving his face back where he wanted it. "Keep going."

JJ moaned like he was dying and did what he was told, which meant he'd been trying to get Yuri to be rougher on him anyway. Yuri's fingers twisted in his hair, every flick of his tongue on Yuri's skin making him shudder.

He was going to come too fast if this kept up, and JJ's cock was a monster. He needed a little more than spit, especially with the exhibition skate tomorrow.

"I want to ride your dick," Yuri said, and JJ's fingers tightened on his ass when he moaned. "Don't get too excited, you're going to have to last until I'm done with you or I'll make you regret it."

"Lube?" JJ gasped, squeezing Yuri's ass again. Fuck, he was good at this.

Yuri had to get up, his thighs shaking a little as he went to his suitcase and grabbed the lube. He threw it at JJ's head, a little disappointed when JJ managed to catch it effortlessly, and crawled back to where he'd been.

"No skimping," he said, leaning down to brace himself on his elbows. JJ shifted on the bed a little until he was sitting up, spreading Yuri's ass with his hands again.

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmured, low enough that he'd probably hoped Yuri wouldn't hear it.

"You can stare at me while I'm riding you. Get to work."

JJ plunged two fingers in him right away, curling just right, and Yuri clutched at the sheets, his gasp cracking into a high-pitched noise.

"That's it, kitten." JJ squirted more lube onto his hole and pushed another finger into him. Yuri's body opened right up for it, relaxed from how long JJ had been working at him with his mouth. 

"Every time you say something dumb you earn another slap across the face," Yuri said, reflecting that it would probably only make JJ say more dumb shit.

"You like it," JJ said.

"That's two," Yuri gasped, pushing back against JJ's fingers.

"Your ass is like a work of art." JJ was fucking him on his fingers now, slow enough that every motion dragged along the sensitive skin of Yuri's hole. "I could look at you taking it for days, kitten."

"Three. You like it when I smack you around, Leroy? Is it because you know you're pathetic or because you like being made to lick someone else's ass for a change?"

JJ choked on a moan, and then his lips were on Yuri's ass, kissing and sucking at his round asscheeks. Yuri wondered if he'd leave marks. It made his skin hot all over, especially when JJ carefully eased a fourth finger into him.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that big," Yuri managed.

"I'm pretty big though," JJ said, smug. "Are you a size queen, princess? You want my big cock filling you up?"

"Four. Get your hands off me, I'm done letting you touch me." Yuri grunted when JJ pulled his fingers free. He felt loose and open, and imagined how much more he'd feel like that once he was sitting down on JJ's monster dick. He had to take a couple breaths before he could make himself move, turning to face JJ when he straddled him. "Keep your hands to yourself. It's enough that you get to even look at me."

"Gonna give me what I earned?" JJ asked. His hair was a disheveled mess, his lips swollen and red. He reached up and grabbed the headboard, relaxing as soon as his hands were occupied. Yuri wondered what he'd look like tied up.

He reached back and grabbed JJ's cock, stroking the length. He shivered, lining the head of JJ's cock up against his hole, and hovered there, his thighs quivering.

"The only reason you get to put your dick in my ass is because I'm not going to look at that dumb tramp stamp while I pound you for losing," Yuri said. "You want to fuck me, Leroy?"

"Yeah." JJ's voice was hoarse, the tendons in his wrists standing out as he clutched the headboard.

Yuri slapped him, then backhanded him, watching JJ's head roll from one side to another, his mouth falling open on another long, broken moan. JJ's hips surged up, trying to push into Yuri, but Yuri followed the motion, not letting him have it.

"Beg me for it. Show me how much you want me to use your dick."

"Yuri, oh my god," JJ gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. "You're so hot I feel like I'm going to explode. Come on, let me have it."

Yuri slapped him harder this time, knocking a pathetic whine from his lips. " _Beg_ , don't flatter. Even a moron like you should know the difference."

"Please." JJ's eyes fluttered back open, staring up at Yuri with desperation all over his face, in the pinch of the skin between his eyebrows and the way he gulped in more air before he could speak again. "Please ride my cock. Use me how you want me, Yuri, please give it to me."

"Better," Yuri said, trying to be grudging but honestly impressed with how good he sounded like that. This whole thing was an exercise in surprising discoveries - that JJ was actually really good in bed, that he was hot when he was desperate, and that his dick felt amazing when Yuri finally let himself take it.

The stretch was delicious, prying him open when he sank down. He stopped with just the head of JJ's cock inside, bracing himself with a hand on JJ's muscled stomach. He felt JJ's abs flex underneath his fingers and looked up at him through a bare slit in his eyelids. JJ looked pained, and also like he could tear his eyes off Yuri. It was such a good look on him.

"Don't you dare come until I'm done with you," Yuri hissed, working more of JJ's cock inside him. He was fucking big, just how Yuri liked it. He could feel it pressing him open, pushing deep inside him. JJ's dick was as thick around as Yuri's favorite toy and a little bit longer. Yuri sat down all the way, until JJ's cock felt like it was splitting him in two, and let himself have a moment of pure contentment at how good it felt.

"Yuri," JJ croaked, his hips rocking between Yuri's weight and the bed. It ground the head of his cock just right inside, and Yuri moved with him, making him push in even deeper. It felt so good he moaned out loud, his back arching, one hand going into his hair to push it out of his face. He knew what he looked like, especially when he flexed his thighs, lifting up and sitting back down.

"Guess we figured out what we're good for." Yuri started to ride him for real, bouncing on that massive cock while JJ tried to meet him halfway, his hips jerking erratically like he couldn't stand not to come. Yuri dug his nails into JJ's abs as he moved.

"Yuri, fuck, you're going to kill me," JJ's head was thrown back, his chest heaving, the muscles in his arms bulging. The sensation of that big cock stretching Yuri open with every movement was divine.

"What, does your stamina suck, too? I'm just starting to enjoy myself." Yuri panted between words, sweat starting to gather at the back of his neck. He grabbed his cock, stroking up to the tip every time he took JJ all the way in, running his thumb over it. 

The headboard rattled and creaked in JJ's grasp. Yuri watched him struggle with himself, his jaw clenched, breathing hard through his nose.

"Look at me," Yuri demanded, and JJ groaned his name again, blinking his eyes open to stare up at Yuri, dazed. "You want to come already?"

"Fuck, please," JJ gasped, and Yuri swore he felt the cock inside him jerk.

"Too bad. Desperate is a good look on you." Yuri picked up his pace, riding him so hard the muscles in his thighs started to burn. His free skate had worn him out. JJ was trembling beneath him, his eyes fixed on Yuri's face.

"I can't, Yuri, oh god-" JJ kicked at the bed, fucking up into Yuri's body erratically. "I'm gonna come, Yuri _please_."

"Don't fucking come," Yuri said, but he didn't slow his pace, clenching around JJ's cock, doing everything he could to wrong JJ's orgasm from him no matter how much he tried to hold it back.

"Yuri!"

JJ's body tried to curl in on itself but couldn't with Yuri in the way. He let go of the headboard and grabbed for Yuri, his stomach muscles flexing as he sat up and grabbed for Yuri's hair with one hand and his hip with the other, pulling him against JJ's body as he came hunched over and gasping into Yuri's ear.

Yuri pushed him back against the bed, untangled JJ's hand from his hair.

"Worthless," he sneered, but it didn't have much heat to it. JJ hadn't gone soft yet, so Yuri started moving again, jerking himself fast while he rocked up and down on JJ's dick.

"That's too much, holy _shit_ , Yuri, fuck, let me up." Both of JJ's hands gripped his hips now, his heels kicking at the sheets.

"Should have thought of that before you couldn't wait for me to get off." Yuri grabbed him by the hair and delivered the last slap he'd earned, hard, not letting his head move with it. JJ shouted his name, coarse and fucked-out, and Yuri shot his load all over JJ's stomach with a sharp gasp.

"Off, off," JJ whined, pulling at Yuri's hips until he lifted up, letting JJ slip out of him. JJ pulled him back down immediately, tangling a broad hand in Yuri's hair and pulling him in to kiss.

Yuri made a surprised noise that turned into a laugh, pulling back. JJ's face was really close, his cheeks still red, his hair a disaster.

"Guess that means we're done?" Yuri asked.

"I really thought you were going to kill me for a minute," JJ said. "Death by amazing sex. There are worse ways to go."

"Ugh, stop," Yuri said, smiling despite himself. JJ was good at making him smile.

JJ's smile in return encompassed his whole face, his blue eyes sparkling with it. Yuri could see why that smile was plastered on the walls of a thousand teenagers' rooms.

"You know I don't actually think all that stuff, right?" Yuri asked. He was sticky, and his legs hurt all over again, but he'd take another long shower in a minute. Right now, he kind of didn't want to let JJ go. He got weirdly snuggly like this after sex, sometimes, especially when it was intense.

"Yuri, if you actually thought I was a worthless loser, you'd kick me in the dick before you let me touch you." JJ kissed him again. "I like it. I couldn't really tell you why, but hey, who really knows why they get off to stuff?"

"Yeah, no kidding," Yuri said, thinking of how much he'd liked seeing JJ's head roll to the side under the force of his hand, his cheek turning red in the wake of his palm. Even now, with the flush of exertion finally leaving JJ's skin, his cheeks were still red. Yuri had left his mark.

"You wanna shower again?" JJ asked.

"In a minute. And if you tell anyone I get clingy after sex I'll tell them you'll pop a boner when someone calls you a slut."

"It's not when _someone_ does it. I've never liked this with anyone else before. Just you." JJ tapped Yuri's nose, a gesture that should have been ridiculous. Yuri only wrinkled his nose in vague protest.

"I've never slapped anyone around in bed before," Yuri said. "It might just be seeing you in particular give it up like that. Who knows."

"Next time I do want you to fuck me," JJ said.

"Well," Yuri said, grinning at him. "Guess you'd better win next time if you want to call the shots."

"Of course I will!" JJ said. "That lutz isn't going to know what hit it."

"Yeah, right, you'll just end up sucking my dick again." Yuri kissed him to keep from answering, then rolled out of bed, escaping JJ's grasping hands with a short laugh and darting into the bathroom to turn on the shower. JJ was fun when he wasn't being obnoxious, and he'd been a lot less obnoxious since Finals.

JJ came into the bathroom behind him, wrapping Yuri up in his arms and kissing his temple.

"We should make this a regular thing," he said. "I think the brain damage has finally hit and I actually like you, kitten."

"You always liked me, shithead," Yuri said, but JJ's smile didn't dim. "Stop calling me princess and I'll think about it."

"Oh, but I can still call you kitten?"

"Watch it," Yuri said, but he gave JJ another short peck on the lips before stepping into the shower. He twisted to look over his shoulder before he closed the curtain. "Coming?"

"Thought I got in trouble when I do that," JJ said, stepping into the shower with him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Yuri leaned back into JJ's chest, a little smile lingering on his lips when JJ's hands smoothed down his ribs to rest on his hips.

"Never." JJ kissed the side of his neck. "Think you can handle me?"

"You're easier than you think," Yuri said, and felt JJ's lips curve against his skin.


End file.
